The Three newcomers
by otakualways
Summary: Summary: There are three new students at Sarayashiki high they all seem to be best friends and not the normalest bunch so what happens when they meet the three heartthorbs at their new school.complete summary insideYYHxIY Ocxkur Ocxsess Ocxhiei


Summary YYHxIY :Mina,Ebony,and Gabby are new at Sarayashiki high. These thee girls arn't very normal you could say one of them is a kitsune demon another a fire inu and another a cursed nigen with ferousious power so what happenes when they meet the three heartthrobs of the school major chaos also a little preview (hiei gets his ass kicked ina sword duel lol)

Disclaimer: Hi guys I'm the new author of this story and um I hope u guys like it sorry but I sort of slammed my finger In the car door so I have this weird bandage on me and I can't type well anyway a little info on the OC. Um the oldest is the original's character of the old author Zxna21 the second oldest is mine and the youngest I sort of had to made but she's based on the actually original author herself.

Anyway I don't own any one from Inuyasha, Yu Yu hakusho, Ipods, any clothing I might use, and anything else cause if I did own all that stuff I would be one rich brat lol just kidding but seriously I would be rich.

* * *

**Mina's POV **

I looked up at my new high school it was so tedious I knew every single subject and I probably could say the Constitution of the United states front and back with even skipping a beat but that's what happens when you've lived for over 500 years.

Even though I don't look like it I am almost 600 years old how well its really quite simple I'm a demon. I know I know it sounds crazy but it is really true I'm a taiyouki to be specific a dog demon more simply I have hair that goes down to my mid-back that's bleach blond even though it doesn't always look good it always just blended with me and my face and has red streaks in it since I sort of have control of fire I'm almost 5"9 and have deep ocean blue eyes my body is lean and looks like an athletes body except better, ok I admit I am a bit cocky but so what its nothing compared to Ebony.

Ok doesn't sound that demonic but guess what I can change my look come on wouldn't you be a little freaked if you we're walking down the street and saw a demon. I look down at my new uniform every time I graduated a high school I had to go to a new one every time till I at least aged and looked as if I was in college even though it had been probably years.

I still looked like a common teenage nignen ugh it was really annoying as much as this uniform was it was PINK come on pink ewe just the name of it was enough to make me shudder, it was a short pink skirt a long sleeved white collared shirt with a pink vest and a very pink jacket that buttoned on her side with the crest of the school on the upper right chest corner.

Well I was fine since I didn't have to suffer alone I had my friends to suffer with but where were they most likely Ebony was being dragged down stairs by Gabrielle but she would kill me if she knew I said her full name she basically hated it so we always had to call her gabby.

My friends know my secret they are all almost like me they had met when I was very young about 8 but really I was 30 I had first met Ebony she was strange you could say her name means dark strength but she never really acts evil she had this child like innocence of being mischievous but that's what happens if you're a kistune/miko child she had this purity of innocence of a miko but could be rambunctious as a fox it was quite strange when I first met her since we were drenched with some very disgusting water when we first met lets just say it had something to do with a cherry bomb and a toilet you can pretty much fill in the rest. Ebony is now almost the same age as me only a few years younger but still younger she now has Dark Ebony hair get it ebony ha ha ok yea I'm not a joking person, she is only a few inches shorter then me and has a very slim body more like a curvy slim body but she eats like a pig but whatever even though she is a bit energetic she knows when to get serious and especially get moody if you start trying to hurt me or Gabby especially Gabby. Like this one time when she…

"AHHHHHHH GET BACK HERE GABRIELLE!"

You could here someone scream and if you were staring right at me you would have seen a small petite body and a very scared looking face hide right behind me and not a second after would you see one very Pissed off person stomping towards me.

"Alright what did you do Gabby." I said in a knowing tone

"Nothing nothing." Gabby said

Gabby was the youngest of the three of us maybe that's why we try to protect her the most since me and Ebony both know that we could handle any weakling that thought he could actually push us around I met Gabby about a year after me and Ebony met on that day it was strange well I knew that Ebony was a demon miko and she knew all about me but when Gabby came we just felt like some force brought us all together

We heard all about Gabby's curse you see unlike me and Ebony Gabby is almost as old as us but she's human when she was younger a horrible dark priestess put a curse on Gabby she was given the life span as a demon but as a side effect she had uncontrollable urges for blood and kills every full moon she killed her parents we have to stop her from going out and killing every single living thing she could get her before us Gabby had no Idea she did all that every night but she knew something always happened you see when we first met we found out about that but the next night when it was the full moon she had killed us…

ok I'm joking she tried but it was scary when we saw her when we first met her she was completely innocent but she had this sadness behind her eyes well that night she had almost killed every single person in that orphanage but luckily for them me and Ebony had sensitive hearing and heard the poor girl start growling and groaning out of agony we had both gotten up and examined her bed and saw Gabby under the full moon her hair had been sticking out of place everywhere and had dark blood eyes and had a malicious grin on her face that looked of pure evil. We both had to stop her and basically had to tie her down till the sun came up when her eyes started to come back and went back to her bright green ones her crazy hair coming back down to frame her face and the look of blood lust gone from her eyes.

We had told her what happened and she suddenly started to remember all the things that had happened to her on the full moon she saw picture after picture of what she had done to those poor families that had taken her in all these years she cried all day both of us me and ebony soothing her and trying to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright since then we've always been together but neither me or gabby had ever heard what Ebony's past was.

It was strange but we could tell it was horrible since we could here the ever happy and hyper Ebony whimpering and crying at night saying no and just begging for mercy. Anyway lets get back to the first hand thing Ebony will tell us what had happened so long ago when she's ready.

"Yea right nothing you little munchkin."

Ebony said walking up in her uniform I think she didn't wear the skirt combo I was wearing she was now wearing a boys uniform (kurama's) but instead of a the normal pink outfit it was now completely different she discarded the pink pants and wore some black chain pants that had fading patches on it also she had kept the jacket but it was now unbuttoned and was shredded at the bottom as if it was done by a knife and it probably was, and wore a black shirt with the words 'DO you hear that it's the sound of nobody caring' and to finish off the look a nice silver chain with a rose as the charm we never knew why it was so special but we knew it was important to her.

"OK ok enough guys we have to go in and get our schedules we don't want to be late and make them think we're bad students." I said acting like a mother figure.

Even though I am the oldest you'd be surprised to find out that Ebony is more of a mother person but only on some occasions I'm more like the scary older stalker like sister.

"Whatever you know we're worse then those screeching banshees in hell ok so who you talking about think we're bad." Ebony said to me in one of those 'your not the boss of me tone'. "But your right I wanna start my torture of the student body and faculty. (Insert evil laughter)"

I shook my head and looked over to my other 'sister' and looked her over she wore the school uniform so well her oak chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail and her bright green eyes staring and practically screaming 'I'm so innocent and vulnerable'

I almost feared about what might happen even though we we're in all same grade we all had different classes while I majored in science and sucked in math Ebony got great grades in math she always says its because I'm Asian (inside joke) but failed miserably in English while Gabby loves poetry and stories so we all had different classes plus we had different hobbies I did fencing and dojo Gabby got into Archery and Art and Ebony got into fighting and botany (They get two electives) she seems to really have a knack for plants even though she is usually seems like someone who would never really stop and smell the flowers any way I think the only class we do have together is social studies and lunch since we basically lived history.

"Fine whatever we better get there soon class is starting in like 7 minutes." I said while rolling my eyes since Ebony had yet stopped laughing maniacally

"Yea come on no matter how many times I've been to high school it always feels so strange I feel like I'm a 15 year old all over again." Gabby said starting to walk up to the front office.

"Yea I know how you feel except its fun I mean come on I get to torment a class of morons every four so much fun." Ebony said smiling one of her big goofy smiles. "But sometimes it gets boring I'd really rather go to makai and play around"

We started walking up to the school walking through the yard I just stared straight a head Even though me gabby and Ebony were best friends it doesn't mean we we're a like we were all actually different I mean the way we talk eat and even walk are different I mean right now me walking up long steps dignified level chin as if I was a princess, Gabby behind me sort of just walking normally and looking around curious at everything and smoothing out her uniform while Ebony was smiling and had her eyes closed and was singing la la la la with her ipod(listening to kidnap sandy claws from nightmare before Christmas)

I stared around and looked for the office.

"Guys I can't find the office." I said "Hello?"

I looked back at Ebony and saw that she was to into her stupid song and couldn't hear me

You'd think that loud music would hurt her but nooo she's on a mission to blow out her eardrums.

I pulled out her headphones and said right next to her ear.

"EBONY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!"

She looked exactly like a cat jumping up and clutching onto the ceiling like her lifeline.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" gabby was hunched over and was gasping for air while laughing. "You look like a cat hahahahahaha"

"Shut up gabby!" Ebony yelled at gabby and jumped down.

What an interesting way to start the first few minutes of schoo

* * *

l

Ok so this is my new story i hope you guys like it and um this is one of my favs k so please review


End file.
